An interesting night
by muserbc1234
Summary: Moriarty gets drunk and goes over to Sherlock and Johns apartment and that's when things start getting interesting.


**Authors note: This is my first Sherlock fanfic and naturally in had to be Sherlock/Moriarty. I hope you enjoy reading this and please review. I am also thinking about writing a follow on story for this, so look out!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Sherlock what so ever. I know sad right *sniffles* **

**Drunk Moriarty: an interesting night **

Sherlock was bored. Once again. Shooting at the wall was out of the question; John had made sure of that, having done everything in his power to hide the gun from Sherlock. He had no one to talk to, because Mrs Hudson had take his skull from him and John had gotten sick of him and gone into the kitchen to read. So Sherlock just sat there, sprawled across the sofa, a pile of skin, bones and pyjamas. Then suddenly out of the silence came a knock at the door and a faint giggle. Sherlock literally fell off the sofa in his attempt to get to the door, having tripped over his long blue dressing gown. 'At last something's happening' he thought as he lifted his head of dishevelled curls off the floor and tried to untangle his gangly limbs from themselves in another attempt to try and get up off the floor. As Sherlock got up on to his feet there was already another knock at the door, the giggle that came with it getting a lot louder and a lot more hyper.

"Sherlock are you actually going to open the door or will I once again have to come in and do every simple task for you" John shouted from the kitchen, obviously getting annoyed at the loud knocks at the door.

With a frown on his face from Johns latest comment Sherlock made his way over and opened the door. What stood before him was not what was expected, not at all. It knocked the frown straight off of Sherlock's face which was then replaced by a quick flash of fear and ended off by being a mixed expression of mainly confusion and a little, dare I say it, excitement. What stood before him in the doorway was a very tipsy looking Moriarty. As always he was in a suit but his tie was missing, nowhere to be seen, and the top few buttons of his shirt undone and untucked from his trousers. His hair was a right mess, sticking up at odd angles and he swayed from side to side, a bit unbalanced.

"Hey sexy" he smirked in his Irish accent but before Sherlock could say anything, Moriarty leaned forward and barfed his guts up, just missing Sherlock's feet. He then lost his footing and started to fall forward only to be caught in Sherlock's skinny arms. As Sherlock dragged Moriarty into his apartment the small man in his arms burst into a fit of giggles once again that night.

"Ohh Shirley, my big, strong knight in shining armour" giggled Moriarty as Sherlock finally managed to lift him up onto the sofa.

"Are you drunk Moriarty?" Sherlock inquired still very confused as to why Moriarty was even there and in the state he was in.

"My name is Jim so call me it, no more Moriarty tonight" Jim pouted, his brows slightly furrowing in an almost cute way.

"What the hell is **he** doing here?!" John almost shouted, walking into the room to find a dishevelled, drunken looking Moriarty sitting on the sofa and Sherlock standing to the side of him, inspecting him with questioning eyes.

"Arrghh, Sherlock save me from the small, ugly troll!" Jim screeched upon setting his eyes on John while pulling Sherlock down next to him on the sofa by his sleeves. There was a real look of fear in Jims eyes as he buried his face into Sherlock's chest and cuddling up to Sherlock, his arms around his waist, clutching at the material of his pyjamas. Sherlock had no idea what to do. This was one of those awkward social things that Sherlock was not well versed in. Should he chuck Jim off of him and be completely disgusted that Jim had even touched him in the first place. Or should he wrap his arms around Jim and try to comfort him. It was a new feeling, the feel of warmth from another person, someone finding safety in his embrace. It gave Sherlock a small warm feeling inside that someone could think so highly of him in that way. Everyone thought of him as a cold machine that felt nothing in his ice cold heart and could show not one shred of emotion to anyone. It made him happy that someone would trust him so. But then again this was Jim Moriarty a master manipulator and not to mention the fact that he was drunk. So Sherlock was still in the same situation of not knowing what to do. John just stared in shock at the whole situation, his jaw dropped down low.

"Is the troll gone?" Jim asked his voice muffled by Sherlock's chest.

"Err..." Sherlock still wasn't sure what to say.

'Moriarty's drunk; he can't do very much harm if he can't even walk in a straight line' John thought realising that he wasn't going to get any answer cause even the great Sherlock Holmes had no idea of what was going on, so he just decided to give up and go back to reading. He quickly went into the kitchen, grabbed his book and made his way back to his room where he would try to ignore everything that would happen with a drunken Moriarty running rife and a confused Sherlock to look after him.

"Sherlock?" Jim asked again the hint of fear still in his voice.

"Urm, yeah the trolls gone" Sherlock answered Jim the disappointment that John had left him alone with Jim clear in his voice.

"Good" Jim stated after lifting his head from out of Sherlock's chest. He then leaned forward and pressed a very quick kiss on Sherlock's lips.

"You're my hero" Jim grinned before taking off from the sofa and running in a rather wonky manner into the kitchen. Sherlock just sat there still very stunned by the abrupt kiss placed on his lips. He was then pulled out of his revive by the sound of something falling to the ground from the kitchen and the delighted squeal that came from Jim as he exclaimed; "I found an eyeball!"

"No! That's one of my experiments, be careful!" Sherlock shouted in a distressed tone as he made his way to the kitchen to see how much mess Jim had made.

Sherlock then spent the rest of that night chasing after a hyped up Jim and trying to calm him down and get him to stop touching things. By the end of the night Sherlock and John were down 2 plates, 3 glasses, 1 glass bowl and one extremely complicated science experiment containing human eyes (which Sherlock wasn't too happy about). Mrs Hudson was going to have a right go at him, not only because of the smashed up dishes and science experiment but also because of the big puddle of sick outside the door to the apartment.

The next morning Lestrade rushed into the apartment closely followed by Donavan, Anderson and some other police officers ready to explain a new case to a sharp and ready Sherlock only to find a sleeping one. There on the sofa lay Sherlock- legs hanging off of the edge of the sofa because of him being obviously too tall for it- with the one and only Jim Moriarty laying to the side of him, arms clung tightly round his waist and his head on top of Sherlock's chest. To make matters worse Jim's shirt was now unbuttoned all the way and also at some point in the night he had lost his suit jacket as well. The place was a tip, there were books and smashed crockery everywhere not to mention the puddle of sick that Lestrade had just realised he had walked through on his way in. The sight of the two of them on the sofa was actually quite cute but Lestrade knew he had to wake them up. He slowly walked over and tapped Sherlock on the shoulder lightly in order to wake him up. A small grunt escaped from Sherlock's mouth and then his eyes suddenly snapped open. He took one look at Lestrade and then another at the sleeping Jim at his side and fell straight off of the sofa nearly taking Jim with him. The sudden movement then woke Jim up and he took in his surroundings. When he looked down and saw Sherlock on the floor he started to laugh his head off, the other people in the room started to join but were quickly silenced by a death glare from Jim. Once Jim himself stopped laughing he finally noticed his horrible headache.

"How did I get here and why does my head hurt so much?" he asked lying back down on the sofa and peering over the edge at Sherlock, who was still on the floor.

"You thought that it would be a good idea to get drunk, come over and puke on the floor. Then you called John a troll and kissed me when you saw that he was gone and call me your 'hero'. You then decided to spill eyeballs everywhere from my experiment and go on a rampage around the apartment, smash dishes and throw books at me before I finally got you to go to sleep but only if I stayed with you, which I didn't really have a choice over because you had a death grip around my waist." Sherlock explained a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well all in all it sounded like a great night, we should do this more often" Jim smiled down at Sherlock with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Oh look Freak, you got yourself a boyfriend" Anderson smirked, while Donavan snickered at his comment. That was a big mistake. Jim then got up off the sofa and gave Anderson one of his trade make eerie grins.

"You think that's funny, do you calling someone a Freak" Jim spat the words out back at them. Jim then lost it and literally jumped Anderson. Really he should have known better then to insult Sherlock in Jim Moriarty's presence of all people. Sherlock quickly got his feet, and as much as he was enjoying watching Moriarty jump Anderson he knew he had to put a stop to it, so he grabbed Jim round the waist and pulled him off. Jim was still smiling his creepy smile at Anderson and it was really getting to him not mention all the others. 'I'm never going to live this down, not with Anderson and Donavan being here' Sherlock thought to himself.

"I think you should all leave" Sherlock stated, and after noticing Jims now victorious smile added "You too" while pointing a long finger at him.

"Fine but we have to do this again sometime Shirley" Jim said, a huge smirk on his face as he collected up his things and followed the others out of the room, but before he left he turned round and blew a kiss over his shoulder at Sherlock.

"If you ever call my Sherlock a freak again I will find you and skin you alive, ok" Jim threatened Anderson and Donavan, once out in the hallway, and then walked of ahead, leaving a pair of scared idiots behind.

After that night Jim coming over drunk became quite a regular thing. John would always hide in his room, reading leaving Sherlock to deal with Jim because if he stayed he would just keep getting insulted by Jim.

Many strange things happened when ever Jim came round. One time they both woke up to find another smiley painted in red on the wall that looked like it was going to kiss the yellow one that was already there and underneath the smiley's there was a message that said 'To Sherlock, Love Jim xxx'. It became a habit of theirs to wake up and find plates etc smashed all over the floor. Many people had walked in on them as they slept together on the sofa including Mycroft who thought it a good idea to tell their mother, 'Sherlock's sleeping with a psychopath'.

But out of all of this the one thing that concerned Sherlock the most was the fact that every time Jim came over he would kiss Sherlock, and Sherlock was starting to like them more and more as every kiss he received got longer and more passionate.


End file.
